Ukazanie się Złotego Kryształu! Zaklęcie Nehellenii
Ukazanie się Złotego Kryształu! Zaklęcie Nehellenii (jap. 黄金水晶出現！ネヘレニアの魔力 Gōruden Kurisutaru shutsugen! Neherenia no maryoku) – 37 (164) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 17 lutego 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się przed twarzą Królowej Nehellenii. Kobieta rozkazuje Zirconii się zająć Wojowniczkami, bo inaczej dziewczęta dostaną się do centrum namiotu cyrkowego i uratują Chibiusę. Z jej ust padają słowa: "Odbiorę Pegaza tej małej czarownicy!". Amazonki wspominają chwilę, gdy uwolniły Nehellenię: dziewczynki biegały, ale nagle PallaPalla się przewraca. Gdy pozostałe pomagają jej wstać, zauważają w jeziorze tajemniczą błyskotkę. Wyciągają ją z dna, tym samym uwalniając Królową Nehellenię z jej lustra. Ta obiecuje dziewczynkom, że jeśli zgodzą się jej służyć, na zawsze zachowają najpiękniejsze marzenia i nigdy nie dorosną. Amazonki proszą Nehellenię, by je wypuściła. Wpadają na pomysł, że mogą użyć swoich kamieni, by się wydostać. CereCere wróży, że niedługo się wydostaną, ale JunJun mówi, że takiej wróżce nie warto ufać. Chce użyć kamieni, ale w ostatniej chwili rezygnuje. Nehellenia przebija Chibiusę i zabiera jej Złote Lustro Marzeń, grożąc Heliosowi, że jeśli nie powróci do swego ciała, to zniszczy lustro. Pegaz, mimo próśb Chibiusy, powraca do swego dawnego wyglądu - Strażnika Złotego Kryształu. Nehellenia mu mówi, że ma nad nim kontrolę, ale ten odpowiada, że wiedźma nigdy nad nim nie zapanuje. Zaczyna patrzeć na Nehellenię wzrokiem marzyciela, ale ponieważ to poraża kobietę, Helios zostaje odepchnięty i traci przytomność. Wpada w ramiona załamanej Chibiusy. Budzi się, ku radości dziewczynki. Padają sobie w objęcia, co nie spodobało się Nehellenii. Kobieta rzuca w nich swoją pajęczynę, która rozdziela parę. Chibiusa patrzy na Heliosa wzrokiem zakochanej dziewczyny, gdyż ten pierwszy raz nazwał ją po imieniu. Patrzą sobie w oczy i trzymają się za ręce, ale pajęczyna i tak ich rozdziela. Tymczasem Czarodziejki chodzą w ciemnościach. Nagle ktoś mówi słowa: "Witajcie Wojowniczki Srebrnego Księżyca! Tutaj będzie wasz grób!". Na ziemi pojawiają się wzory, które zaczynają błyszczeć. Makoto atakuje atakiem Jupiter Oak Evolution, Ami atakiem Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Rei atakiem Mars Flame Sniper, a Minako atakiem Venus Love and Beauty Shock, jednak się okazuje, że celowały w złą Zirconię, gdyż kobieta się rozmnożyła. Sailor Mercury oblicza, który wróg to ten prawdziwy. Dowiaduje się, która to prawdziwa Zirconia i atakuje ją atakiem Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Kobieta została poważnie osłabiona. Amazonki mówią, jak się mogą wydostać, ale nagle lustra się obracają, tym samym teleportując je do miejsca walki Czarodziejek i Cyrkonii. Myślą, że były więzione, bo nie były potrzebne, ale się myliły - Cyrkonia je unieruchamia, a za pomocą kamieni czerpię z nich energię. Ami im mówi, że to kamienie absorbują ich energię, więc trzeba je zniszczyć. Usagi mówi, by to zrobiły. VesVes odpowiada słowami: "Nie możemy tego zrobić! Jeśli zniszczymy te kamienie, staniemy się kobietami i nie będziemy mogły czarować. W tych kamieniach są wszystkie nasze dziecięce marzenia!". CereCere wróży i mówi, że warto spróbować. JunJun dodaje, że w tej chwili trzeba jej zaufać. Niszczą kamienie, odzyskują energię i przechodzą na stronę Czarodziejek. Szybko zostają unieszkodliwione i zamknięte za kraty, a Zirconia odchodzi. Czarodziejki słyszą wybuch wielkiej energii. Podążają za hałasem aż pod zbite lustro, gdzie leży Chibiusa. Już po chwili dowiadują się, że Nehellenia odebrała Heliosowi Złoty Kryształ, skazała Chibiusę na wieczny sen oraz zabiła Zirconię uznając, że jest już niepotrzebna i wydostaje się ze swojego lustra.'' Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Helios/Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori Galeria 164.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 164.avi snapshot 04.26 -2010.03.09 15.14.19-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 05.50 -2010.03.09 15.14.38-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 07.49 -2010.03.09 15.15.26-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 10.24 -2010.03.09 15.15.59-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 13.52 -2010.03.09 15.17.25-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 17.40 -2010.03.09 15.18.18-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 18.07 -2010.03.09 15.18.32-.jpg 164.avi snapshot 20.47 -2010.03.09 15.19.05-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to ''Złoty Kryształ. en:The Golden Crystal Appears! Nehellenia's Spell Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii